bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Claire
Princess Claire & The Puppy is an episode that is a girly version of King George and the Ducky. It has a lesson in selfishness. Plot The Countertop, Part 1 The episode opens with Mirabelle and Mr. Beet looking like Bob and Larry, who both are trying to host the show but aren't doing a convincing job of it. When the real Bob and Larry arrive, Mirabelle and Mr. Beet explain that they figured that Bob and Larry could use a break, and they've been wanted to host a show ever since Break-It Bob. Bob argues that he just had a break, but humors the sweet potato and the nicely beet and lets them tell a short story they wrote called "The Japanese Woman Who Went Up A Mountain (And Came Down With All The Sushi)". The Japanese Woman Who Went Up A Mountain (And Came Down With All The Sushi) In this story, a Japanese woman (Monique the Green Onion) goes up a mountain and steals all the sushi which she doesn't eat or share. Then a Thai (Yvette the Green Onion) goes up another mountain and steals all the phak bung. As both women refuse to eat their own Asian cuisine without some of the other to go with it, but are both too selfish to lend some to each other, they are stuck hoarding their respective piles from one another indefinitely, and the story ends with Jean Claude (the higher-voiced of the French Peas), who has been interjecting the story from off-screen with cries of "you're so selfish!", pointing out that they are "not very bright". Back on the Countertop The story ends there and Mirabelle tries to get a verse from QWERTY, but he's been switched off. Mr. Beet substitutes a crudely written "Don't be selfish" message in its place, but Bob finally cuts in and tells the sweet potato and the nicely beet to let him tell a real story, that of Princess Claire and the Puppy. Princess Claire & The Puppy In this story, Princess Claire (Sara Crewe) only cares about puppies. Her servant Morton (Junior) tries to tell her the kingdom is in the middle of the Great Sky War though Claire doesn't care. To her, the most important person in the world is herself. As Claire proclaims her love for herself and her puppy, she notices a puppy which belongs to a poor girl named Alexis (Annie). Jealous, Princess Claire tells Morton to get her the puppy, but Morton refuses. At this point, Lawrence the General (Cyrus) says that they need more people on the battlefield. Seeing his opportunity, Claire announces that Alexis wants to help and tells Lawrence to put Alexis on the front line of the battle alone. With Alexis out of the way, Claire tells Morton to meet him at Alexis's house so they can take the puppy. Princess Claire and Morton manage to steal the puppy and the Princess is happy. Before Claire can take a walk with her new puppy, Lawrence and Alexis come. According to Lawrence, Alexis ended the war all on her own, but has suffered "the trauma of war" in the process. Claire quickly shooes them away and again tries to take a walk, but is interrupted by Ian (Pa Grape), a "slightly odd wiseman who shows up every so often" to tell a story using amazing audiovisual technology... a flannelgraph. Ian tells a story of two stars, one who had many bananas and one who had only a single banana. Visited by a guest, the rich star steals the banana from the poor star to serve for dinner. Furious, Claire asks who this rich star is, and Ian points out that it's Claire herself. Her actions in stealing Alexis's puppy have done nothing but prove the Princess's selfishness, and Ian tells Claire that "Whether she is a princess or just a kid, God wants us all to put others first." Looking to make up for her sins, Claire lets Alexis take a walk, which cures her war trauma, and then returns her puppy. Claire then apologizes to God, Alexis, and Morton for her selfishness and is forgiven, thus ending the story. What We Have Learned Back on the countertop, Bob finishes up the story by adding that the next day, Princess Claire shared all her puppies with her people. As the show ends, however, the Australian Kiwis arrive and try their hand at hosting. Characters The Countertop *Mirabelle as herself *Mr. Beet as himself *Bob the Tomato as himself *Larry the Cucumber as himself *The Australian Kiwis as themselves The Japanese Woman Who Went Up A Mountain (And Came Down With All The Sushi) *Monique the Green Onion as the Japanese woman *Yvette the Green Onion as the Thai *Jean-Claude Pea as himself Princess Claire & The Puppy *Sara Crewe as Princess Claire *Junior Asparagus as Morton *Phillipe Pea as a member of Princess Claire's Army *Miss Minchin as Princess Claire's Mother (picture) *Annie the Green Onion as Alexis *Cyrus the Cauliflower as Lawrence the General *Pa Grape as Ian Endangered Grace *Petunia Rhubarb as herself *Yoshi the Dinosaur as a plush dinosaur toy *Yoshi Dinosaur (not seen) *Greg Fox (not seen) *Yoshi Dinosaur Singers (not seen) *Larry the Cucumber as himself Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love My Puppy *I Must Have It *Endangered Grace *There Once was A Star *The Selfishness Song *What We Have Learned *You're Not Selfish as a Grab-it (Music Video, played by Francesca Battistelli during the credits) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Petunia "Endangered Grace" What We Have Learned song Disco Kid They Got a Letter From Mirabelle in Switzerland (Somewhere); Grover Chuckson in HaNoi, Vietnam QWERTY's Verse “Love each other as brothers and sisters and honor others more than you do yourself.” -Romans 12:10 Trivia *This episode is a girly version of King George and the Ducky. *Alexis's house is similar to Vanna Banana's house (Princess and the Popstar) *Yoshi the Dinosaur returns (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *The nighttime background in the flannelgraph in the song, "There Once was A Star" was Dooley and Sons' Lumber Camp (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *This is the second episode that Francesca Battistelli wrote her second music video from VeggieTales. Her first music video was "You Never Are" from Princess and the Popstar. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000